Vocaloid Competion Japanese
by QueenyB
Summary: I am American so I don't know how much anybody will like it in japan.
1. Chapter 1

Vocaloid! 人々よりアメリカで外見上大きい、ハァッ考えるか。 L.A.の最初コンサートを使って。 去年Vocaloidsはより大きくなり、これはfanfic私がちょうど考えた1である。 私はVocaloidを悲しげに所有しない。 Rinは部屋に単独で坐る; 彼女は彼女の隣に坐る茶色袋が付いている引出しを通って行っている。 「良いそう私はこれらの1つを置き、ooohhはこの1余りに、これであるよい1」。 RinはLenがドアに歩いたように言った。 「Rinか。 私の部屋でしている何である私の下着の引出しを通って行っているか」。 Lenは彼がRinの方に歩いたと同時に言った。 彼女は閉まる引出しをばたんと閉めた。 「何私か。 私はしていない何も」。 彼女は茶色袋をつかみ、部屋を使い果たした。 彼女がレンズ部屋から離れた玄関に少し得たときに彼女は袋を開け、内部は単一のオレンジだった。 「1つは軽食に私のために去り」。 彼女がオレンジの皮をむいたので彼女は何かを聞いた。 「RIN!

Lenは叫んだ。 彼は幸せではなかった。 Rinは向きを変え、少数の押しつぶされたオレンジが彼の部屋から飛ぶのを見た。 彼女はホールの下で走り、Lenは彼女の後で追跡した。 「Rin! とても死んでいる」。 「ない私の欠陥! 次の時間あなたの前に演劇を考えるべきである私の悪ふざけ!

「何ある述べているか」。 「物の言えない、粘着性があるバナナのシャンプーをしてはいけない! 私の毛は1週間粘着性があった!

それらは家中動いた。 それらはLukaおよびMeikoが茶をほぼテーブルにたたくことを食べていた居間がに坐っていたけれども動いた。 Mikuが彼が持っていたアイスクリームを離れて働くためにKaitoを強制していたMikuで落ちるダンベルの棚は体操によりによって。 Gumiがオレンジそしてバナナ調理したり、カウンターの把握の台所を通して。 Gakupo、NeruおよびHakuが坐っていた彼の表面でGakupoをきっかりたたく背部部屋を通して「会話」を持っている。 それらが裏庭に裏口を通って着いたときに互いで実を結ぶ取った投げることを準備したが、側面に回り、皆それらの閃光を妨げたことを見た。 ***のより遅い*** RinはT.V.によって弾く彼女の部屋に単独で坐っていた。 彼女が何かが彼女のヘッドホーンに入るのを聞いたときにチャネルそれはLenだった。 「私はそれらが私達の部屋Rinに私達を」。差し向けたことを信じることができない 「私は知っているが、私達はしくじった家を」。 「Rin私はである残念」。 「何のためにか」。 「粘着性があるバナナのシャンプー、私は考えたバナナによってかぎつけられたシャンプーがあるために涼しかったが、それを自分自身試みるには余りにおびえていた従って私が転換したシャンプーのびんを」。 「それは私が」。復讐を得ることを試みるべきなokayである 彼らは何か他のものをそれによってがMikuだったヘッドホーンに入ることを聞いた。 「Rin、Len、夕食時」。 「Miku、Lenおよび私はであるとても残念」。 「はい、はい、非常に残念私達はべきではないそれをする」。 彼らは同時に言った。 「Gomen」。 「それは良い、すべてが許す私達。 のほかのあなたが会わなければ」。ならないここに誰かがある 「! 既にここにある新しいVocaloidはか」。 前述のLen。 「EEE! それらはここにある! 私は!」それから彼女が私をOnee-Chanと電話してもいいことをそれが女の子であることを望む RinおよびLenはMikuがテーブルに坐っていた居間に部屋をおよび使い果たした。 「新しい人がか」。いるところ、Miku Lenによって頼まれる「オハイオ州、Satsukiは彼女がGumiを助けることを提供した台所およびLukaにある」。 「かわいいいかにオハイオ州、! 彼女はである最も甘い妹!

ちょうどRinがそれを言ったので、女の子はゆで団子の2つの版の運送で歩いた。 彼女に短い黒髪があり、空色のワイシャツが付いている黒いスカート、および灰色のカーまた白黒しまのあるタイツを身に着けていた。 「こんにちは、私はであるSatsuki」。 「私に彼女をなぜ言わなかったか畏怖Mikuより古かった」。は RinはSatsukiの箱で凝視を言った。 Satsukiは明らかにCのコップだった。 「ハァッか。 彼女はとより古くない彼女である同じ年齢2」。 Mikuは言った。 Lenに人が女の子を回避するちょっと間抜けで、内気な微笑があった。 Rinは座ることから撃ち、腕によってSatsukiをつかみ、そして他の壁に連れて行った。 「良いそしてSatsukiの破裂音クイズ」。 「良いRin」。 「私の最も有名な歌の1つ」。 「溶解」。 「Lenか」。 「スパイス」。 「Mikuか」。 「世界である私の物」。は 「私およびLenか」。 「容易、Migikata周無し」。 Rinは彼女の表面のイライラした一見との彼女を凝視して、と、彼女は言った。 「良い。 たくさん知るようであるそうモデルインフォメーション」。 「良い」。 Satsukiの目は秒の間かちりと鳴ったそれから彼女が話し始めた。 「Vocaloidバージョン2の年齢14の高さ5」の4の第22」。 「sの把握


	2. Chapter 2

第2章WOOHOO! 新しい特性および私は可能なカップルの3の完全な名前を有する。 私はVocaloidを所有しない。 - _-の願い私はしかし。 土曜日の良い午後のVocaloidのホースの把握はドアでノック聞かれる。 Rinはドアを起こし、答えた。 男の子は、入って来ていたかだれが見るために見た居間にいた皆入って来た。 彼にSatsukiの毛として男の子しかしほぼ同じ位の長さのために長かった黒髪があった。 彼は黒くおよび赤いジャケットが付いているジーンズ、新林地および白いワイシャツを身に着けていた。 Satsukiがついた彼女の目を見た時。 彼女は彼に起き、走った。 「Kai! ここにいる!

彼女は彼を抱き締め、それらは単一の円の振動の上で終わった。 「今のところここにある事をか」。いかに持ちなさいか、ええ最終的にそれを作った 「素晴らしい! 私のオハイオ州おやっ! 私の方法はどこにあるか。 皆はこれである私のお兄さんKai」。 「こんにちは、会えてうれしい私はであるKai」。 Rinはこの男の子を見、わずかに赤面した。 彼女は彼がかわいかったことを考えた。 彼女は彼にこんにちは言いたいと思ったが、できなかった。 「ちょっとSatsukiはした彼を言うためにだったあなたのお兄さんか」。 Lenは頼んだ。 「はい彼はである私のお兄さん」。 「それからその平均私のように二番目に活動化させた、ちょうど、右か」。 「ええ」。 Satsukiは向きを変え、Rinのちょうどそれらを凝視することを見た。 「Rinあなたのデュエットパートナーにこんにちは言いたいと思うか」。 「ハァッ…か」。 OMGのかわいい人の恍惚状態から止まり、集中するRin。 「Uh…はい、こんにちは私はである会えてうれしいRin」。 「畏怖彼女はとてもかわいい」。 Kaiは言った。 「彼女はである私のデュエットパートナーハァッか」。 「オハイオ州Kai私は有するあなたのための現在を!

Satsukiは言った。 彼女は台所に走り、バニラアイスクリームと出て来た。 「冷却しなさい! 得た私にバニラを私の好み!

「ええ私は先に拾ったそれを今日」。 「オハイオ州…」 Meikoは言った。 「それらがか」。決定するように2北極の反対でなかったりし、いつも戦わない 「ちょっと私達によってが」。いつも戦わないMeiko Lenは言った。 「はい、私に貴方達を言うためにであってはなりませんそれらのよう」。 「NO。 Satsukiおよび私は実際になる実際に健康に」。 「私は再度妨げられる私の平和および静寂が」。ほしいと思わないので、よい 「為を」。は使い果たしたのでMeiko、ねじれのあなたのパンティーを得ない 「私は深刻である。 貴方達は!」遊んでいたときに私が動かした理由、こぼした最後をのである 「」。かなぜMeikoとなぜ名前を挙げられたが、私はちょうど覚えていたか時々私が疑問に思うことを知っている Lenは言った。 「何が言うためにした! か」。 「何も…私は言わなかった何も」。 「とにかく…」 Mikuは言った。 「ショーKai彼の部屋がか」。なぜかSatsuki 「よい考え」。 Rinはまだドアに立っていた。 彼女はそこにかわいい人があったことを信じることができなかった。 Lenは歩き、彼女の表面の前の彼の手を振った。 「Rin、である良いか」。は 「ハァッ…か。 はい私は良い」。 「確実であるか。 Kaiを入って来た区分し、私は決してそのように前に行動するのを見たあらないことは」。 「Len私はである完全にうまく公正良く信頼する私をか」。 「ものは何でも言う」。 Kaiは彼の腕にしがみつくSatsukiの部屋に歩いた。 彼女は彼に会ってとても幸せだった。 RinはSatsukiがとてもclingyだった、従って彼女は計画を思い付いたという事実を好まなかった。 「あなたのデュエットの2仕事がか」。なぜか、ちょっと、Len、Satsuki 「Rin、私達は後でし、それを…」 彼はRinにささやく。 「私はどこかのSatsukiをたいと思ったけれどもしかし」。取り私が把握しなかった Rinはささやく。 「モールに彼女を連れて行きなさい。 私は彼女が」。はじめて買物をすることを行きたいと思うことをことを確かめる 「よい考えRin」。 彼はSatsukiに回った。 「ちょっと、Satsuki…」 「はいLen」。 彼女は最終的に割り当ててKaiの行きなさいことを言った。 「好む… Uhを…私と…買物をすることを行くか」。 RinおよびKaiは彼を見た。 彼は彼がそれを言った後それがいかに鳴ったか意識する赤面し始め。 MikuおよびMiekoはKaiおよびRinによって破烈させた笑うことくすくす笑い始めた。 「…置いた私を!か」。 「Nope! 約考えなかったあなたまで言ったそれを!

Rinは、彼女のバットを笑わせる酒造機言った。 Lenの表面はこの時点で明るい赤だったが、1文は彼の当惑を終えた。 「はい、私は行きたいと思う」。 Satsukiは言った。 それら完全にとの彼女を、である狂気Fの******見たか。 、一見。 「意味するそれをか」。 Lenは言った。 「はい私は、貴方達は中間である」。 彼女は彼女の表面の深刻な一見を有した。 「およびあなたが」。もっとよく知るべきであるKai 彼は「くすくす笑いまで言った、是認しなければならない…」 Satsukiは彼でまぶしく光った。 彼は冷えが彼の脊柱をたどって行くのを感じた。 「謝りなさい」。 彼女はまだ閃光を言った。 「S残念なLen」。 彼は言った。 彼が終わったときに、彼は彼がThを感じた唯一の人ではなかったことを実現した


	3. Chapter 3

第3章! YAY! 私は編集の過程においてあることfanfic読んだだれでも私の特性を知っている。 私はあらゆるfanficでそれらを私書く使用するが、fanficこれの底で2つの新しいものの細部を都合している。 私はVocaloid T^Tを所有しないが、SatsukiおよびKaiを所有する。 (別名。 サムおよびヤコブ。 別名。 空およびSkye!) Lenは彼の部屋に単独で坐った。 彼は彼がSatsukiと出かけることを約あったという事実についてRinまたひどく神経質になることで気違いだったが。 「私をすることを行っている私はである何人、女の子に話すことができないか」。は 彼はミラーを見、彼の毛が完全にきたなかったことを確かめた。 彼はサングラスをの帽子そして組つかみ、Satsukiのドアでたたくことを行った。 「ちょっとあるまだ行くこと準備ができているか」。 「ほとんど!

彼女はドアの後ろでから言った。 彼女は出て来、彼の上にほとんどころんだ。 彼は従ってドアに近い立っていた。 「良い私はサングラスおよび帽子とか」。何…ある 「何私がによって捕まってほしいか」。 「だれによってか」。 「ファンの女の子」。 「オハイオ州ええ私がほとんど忘れていた。 マスターは告げたそれらについての私達に」。 彼女は彼女が来た今回彼女の部屋に再び、行ったが組のサングラスおよび彼女の好みのニットの帽子を身に着けている。 (種類を私達知っている女の子は私達の頭部の背部に近い方に。身に着けている) 「良い今私達は行ってもいい」。 「よい」。 ***の居間の*** RinおよびKaiは約1時間後に兄弟に関してまだあった。 「私達が最初に彼をここにいた従って得る前に内気彼は締めた1週間彼の部屋の彼自身を」。 Rinは言った。 「方法無し! 私達がいつでもはじめて訓練にあったときに彼女は彼女が部屋のコーナーに」。隠すノートを台無しにする それら両方は笑うことを破烈させたが、すぐに終わった。 彼らは彼らの双生児がまぶしく光っているそれらの後ろに立っていたことを意識した。 「私達は今去っている…」 それら両方は恐い調子で、そして残言った。 「私は何をya Rinに言ったか。 彼女はかなり恐くていい。」 Kaiは言った。 「ええ。 考え私達のデュエットに取り組む得る時間についてそれをありか」。 Rinは言った。 「ええオハイオ州…私が私を述べることを忘れていた1つの事まだ終えなかったそれを」。は 彼女の頭部はテーブルに当った。 「ある深刻なか」。 「ええ…私は私がここに着いたが、私によってが作家にブロックが」。見つけてあげた前に終わるために仮定された 「良いそれから私は残りを書くのを助ける」。 「驚くばかりの感謝」。 ***はより遅い*** 1時間および半分「良いそうパリほしいと思う正しいロミオの復讐がか」。 Rinは言った。 「YupはおよびBernadetteはほしいと思うJulietteの復讐が」。 Kaiは言った。 「デュエットは物語にそうあるか。 私およびLenが」。するものをのようにちょうど 「丁度私達はマスターがいかに計算したかである私達が私達の最初公式の歌のための貴方達と」。組み合わせれば、関心を引くことを 「冷却しなさい」。 彼女は何かに気づいた。 している私はである何`か。 決まり悪いなしで人に話している私はあるか。 オハイオ州おや、まあ私は通常Iのかわいい人のまわりで、私ひどく神経質になるある。 見えるSuki、Daisukiのようにあった間違っていたが」。 彼女は彼女自身に考えた。 ちょうどそれから彼らはドアのノックを聞いた。 「Wasupの人!

Neruは入って来た。 「あなたの歩行がか」。いかにあったか、こんにちはNeru Rinは言った。 「私は言わなければならないか」。 「必要としないcrabbyズボンを」。 「その人はか」。であるかだれよい…ちょっと 「Heyohの名前Kai」。 Kaiは言った。 「あったあなたに話すIはか」。 「Neruの余りに中間である。 落としたあなたの電話をか」。 Rinは言った。 「NO! 私は! 私を悩ませる意志のya停止!か」。 「良いしかし私それをあなたのポケットから付くことを見ることができる」。 「私はすぐにもどって来る」。 彼女は彼女の部屋に走り、光速にもどって来た。 「彼女は多くか」。電話を気遣う Kaiは言った。 「あなたの電話が固定か」。はであるので彼女が今Ye私その物語を聞くことができる Rinは言った。 「はい、馬鹿は注意しなくて、私は彼女にぶつかり、落とした私の電話を」。 「興味深い、非常に興味深い」。 その時にドアは開いた飛ばし、2人は彼女の低下に二回目のための彼女の電話をするNeruで走り、上陸した。 それはLenおよびSatsukiだった。 「急速Satsukiはドアを近く可能にする。」 Lenは言った。 それらはドアを閉めることを試みたが、人々の巨大な突進は来た。 それらはそれらを保つことを試みるドアで押した。 少し力によってドアは閉鎖していた。 「だった近いLen」。 Satsukiは言った。 「私は正しく知っているか」。 「何が貴方達に起こったか」。 Rinは言った。 「公正な鋸」。のように私達によってがほぼ脱出したファン暴徒 Lenは言った。 Neruはちょうど彼女の電話を凝視する床に、深刻な被害を受けた今回まだあった。 彼女は彼女がだったSatsuki見たおよそ最初の1つを起こし、回した。 「…」 Neruは言った。 「ハァッか」。 「私が私の電話を」。落としたときに、私がにぶつけた女の子である 「だったか。


	4. Chapter 4

第4章! HEYOOOOOOH! 楽しみなさい! P.S. 私はVocaloidを所有しない。 (- _-) /|_|\ Rinは彼女の部屋に単独で坐る。 彼女がドアのノックを聞くとき、彼女が好むかもしれないある特定の男の子について夢を見ている彼女は日である。 彼女はそれを開け、Neruはそこに立っている。 「何をここにしているか。 通常人間の接触を避けることを試みている」。 Rinは言った。 「締められて、私は有する質問を」。 前述のNeru。 「ええそれは何であるか」。 「それら二つの新しい人々はだれであるか」。 「世界との接触からそのであるか。 それらはである新しいKagamines」。 「私はそれを知っているが、それらはようである不可解な」。 「不可解か。 いかにか」。 「その女の子である出費Lenのたくさんの時間」。は 「私が助けないNeru傷つけた彼女を」。は 「私が意味するものではない。 Lenをより少しか」。いかに今見るか通知 「ええそうか。 彼は生命を過し、私はするも。 私は嬉しい彼持っている彼の小さいガールフレンドを」。 「実際にあるか」。 「はいちょうどパラノイアで」。 「2助けを必要とすれば、良い良い、しかし私に来る」。 彼女は去った。 どんなNeruが彼女に告げることを試みていたが、彼女がそれについて大いに考えなかったかRinに絶対に考えがなかった。 彼女は時計を見、考えられてそれ彼女がLenを得た時間は。 それらは彼女が彼女の部屋のドアを開けたときに何かを彼女会ったSatsukiおよびKaiに日の間計画してもらったが。 「オハイオ州ちょっとそこに。 私達は何かを見てほしい」。Kaiは言った。 「それは何であるか」。 頼まれるRin。 「ちょうどそれは来るである驚くばかり」。 Satsukiは言った。 それらは居間に彼女を連れて行った。 Lenはそこに既にあった。 「私達はちょうど得たVocaloidの私達の公式のユニフォームを」。 彼らは言った。 それらは箱をつかみ、変わるためにどこかに逃げた。 「貴方達のためによい。」 LenはRinの方に傾き、ささやいた。 「私はマスターhimに彼にShotaのように見えを」。作る用品類を与えたことを賭ける 「それを点検しなさい! 学校の女の子および学校の人」。 Satsukiは彼らが入ったと同時に言った。 「しかし彼は私が!」公平に方法クーラーを見る Lenは言った。 「締めなさい!

Rinは彼のフィートのずかずかと歩を言った。 「Ow!

「とにかく貴方達は大きく見る。 C」私達が」。始めるべきである月曜日Len Rinは言った。 「ハァッか。 ところか」。 頼まれるLen。 「私達がそれを…」毎月することを知っている 「」 「述べていることをまだ知ってはいけないホラー映画がそれから私達」。モールでファースト・フード店街に当る筈だったことを私達は見る行こうと思っていた 「、しかし私達再スケジュールできる残念なオハイオ州か。 私はSatsukiと出かけるだろう」。 「しかし私達は毎月し、決して逃したあらないことは1つを」。 「残念なRin…」 LenおよびSatsukiは準備をする部屋に行った。 「荒い良いか」。 KaiはRinを頼んだ。 Rinは向き直った。 「ハァッか」。 Rinは破損の拭を言った。 彼女は回った。 「ええ私は良い」。 彼女はNeruの部屋に行った。 彼女はか」。ほしい何がドアを「開けた Neruは頼んだ。 「この原料をか」。いかに知っているか権利だった Rinは頼んだ。 「私は私がか」。私に来ないように言ったことを考えた 「私の質問に答えることができるか」。 「Nope…」 Neruは彼女として閉めたドアを言った。 「雌犬…」 Rinは言った。 「私はまだ聞くことができる!

Neruは言った。 Rinは去り始めた。 それが方法彼なら`の罰金はそれがほしいと思うそれから2人がことができるこのゲームをする」。 彼女は彼女自身に考えた。 ***来週。 2新しいPVの***のためのフィルムのシュートは「Satsukiを置くと、あなたの場面のためのセットのKaiは」、ディレクター言った。 「はい!

彼らは調和で言った。 「そう… Rin

Lenは言った。 「それはLenがか」。である何、はい Rinは頼んだ。 「か」。正しく署名しているCDで私を助けることを来ることを言った 「実際に、私はそれについてのあなたに話す必要がある。 Kaiは私が彼と時を過ごしたいと思われる私が」。賛成したらかどうか私に尋ね、 「しかし、私は女の子のまわりで神経質に」。なることをあなたが知っているそれらの事で私を常に手助けする 「残念なLenあなたとしかし合うことができる私次の時間か」。は 「Rin! 私達は必要とするセットの」。 ディレクターは言った。 「来る!

Rinは言った。 彼女はセットに走り、Kaiはもどって来た。 「ちょっとLen私は決してこれがそう楽しみ」。であることを知らなかった Kaiは言った。 「ええそれはきれいな楽しみである場合もある。 ところで私は有する質問を」。 Lenは言った。 「シュート」。 「あなたと私の双生児間の関係は何であるか」。 「私は知らない。 正直に私は彼女がちょっとかわいい」。ことを考える 「実際にか。 興味深い」。 「か」。持っている何が私の双生児とそう Kaiは頼んだ。 「W何か」。 Lenは言った。 「今私が」。尋ねたいと思うことを私に尋ねた 「彼女のようなオハイオ州w-well um Iちょっと、および私は好む彼女との出費の時間を」。の 「ええ私は気づいた。 従って何が貴方達はするか」。 「何か」。 「貴方達は何をするか。 私は彼女が10-12からのあなたの部屋の2時間を」。常に毎晩過ごすことを知っている 「何も! 私達がすべてはある掛け、過す楽しい時を」。 「持っている(楽しみ)か」。 「有する汚れた心を」。 「公正な弱々しい


	5. Chapter 5

第5章! そして私はこれ(私は悪い記憶を。有することを私が意味するそれによって)私の2人の評論家への感謝をしないためのそのようなdorkである! 検討をありがとう! 私はVocaloidを所有しない! Lenは彼の双生児のことを考えるリムジンに坐る。 いかに彼女がそのようにちょうど私を吹くことができるか`か。 彼女は私のボディ監視のようである」。 彼は彼の左の方を向き、Mikuがあった。 彼は彼の右の方を向き、Satsukiがあった。 `今私がこの2のために解決しなければならないが、Mikuは余りに弱く、SatsukiはKaiの彼女の上だけを吹く。 さもなければ彼女は余りに柔らかい」。 「私達は行先で着いた」。 「微笑に置かれたLenに来られてそれはである楽しみ!

Mikuは言った。 「ええそれは私に見るきれいな楽しみを」。 Satsukiは言った。 「私は試みる私の最もよい」。 Lenは言った。 「ワウ涼しい店!

Satsukiは言った。 「Yup」。モールのことができるのは音楽店である Mikuは言った。 「奇妙ある誰も」。 「公正な待ち時間…」 Lenは言った。 「3… 2… 1つ!

そして男の子および女の子の巨大な群集は来走る。 「LEN! 結婚しなさい私と!

群集のある人々は言った。 「MIKU! 私達は愛する!

他の人々は言った。 「SATSUKI私達はであるあなたの#1ファン!

背部の小さいグループは言った。 「Negi時間!

Mikuは言った。 「何意志私が使用するか」。 Satsukiは言った。 「追随的!

Lenは言った。 「私は知は言った。 「Miku!

Lenは彼がファンによって引張られていたと同時に言った。 「LEN!

Mikuは彼を得ることを試みること失敗を言った。 「これらの人々と間違っている!か」。何が待ち時間 Satsukiは彼女がそれらを戦うことを試みていたと同時に言った。 「ファンの暴徒! Rinがあったら彼女はラインでしばらく保とうそれらを!

Lenは言った。 「助けなさい私達を!

それらが引張られていたように叫ばれるMikuおよびSatsuki。 Lenはそれらを得ることをらない…」 Mikuは言った。 「Miku!

Lenは彼がファンによって引張られていたと同時に言った。 「LEN!

Mikuは彼を得ることを試みること失敗を言った。 「これらの人々と間違っている!か」。何が待ち時間 Satsukiは彼女がそれらを戦うことを試みていたと同時に言った。 「ファンの暴徒! Rinがあったら彼女はラインでしばらく保とうそれらを!

Lenは言った。 「助けなさい私達を!

それらが引張られていたように叫ばれるMikuおよびSatsuki。 Lenはそれらを得ることを試みたが、抑制された。 「私達は有名な音楽星である! ことができないマスターは私達を雇うあるボディ監視か。!

Lenは言った。 RinおよびKaiの*** RinおよびKaiが付いているその間***は変装の公園のベンチで、(当然。)独自で置かれていたが、問題があった。 その問題はベンチの反対側で…そのそれら置かれていただった。 どういうわけかついていた何実現してこと日付だった互いに話してなくなった。 「Uh…」 彼らは同時に言った。 `は人を配置彼らは同時に言った。 `は人を配置する! あなたと間違っている何が! これより涼しい! あなたのより若い双生児がそして従ってそれをすることができればできる!

Kaiの思考。 あなたの正常な自己に戻る`およびなんと失敗」。 Rinは考えた「Um…」を Kaiは内気に言った。 「映画または何かに考える私達を行くべきであるか」。 「ええ多分私達はべきである…」 Rinは言った。 「そう何を見たいと思うか。 私はちょうど」。出て来た極度の驚くばかりのホラー映画があったことを聞いた 「実際にか。 ある何が呼んだか」。 「超常的な活動…または何か。 私はそれがアメリカ」。であることを知らない 「オハイオ州井戸興味深い音」。の 彼らは歩き始めた。 署名の***の***の背部は「戻る!

Mikuは言った。 「戻りなさい!

「私は使用するべきGOINか。!」である何、再度 Satsukiは言った。 「ちょうど興奮しなさいそれらで!

Mikuは言った。 「いかにか」。 「私はKaiで知らない興奮しないちょうどするそれを!

「しかし私はできない…」 Satsukiは言った。 「Lenがか。!」ある分を待ちなさい 「助け!

Lenは言った。 「彼は向こうにある!

Mikuは言った。 「助け! それらはなった追随的に!

Satsukiは言った。 「来る!

Mikuは言った。 彼女は群集に満たすことを試みたが、何かは起こった。 「がらくた! それらは得た私のNegiを!

「ところあるスタッフが!か」。 Satsukiは言った。 日付の***の***は「あなたの左に劇場ある楽しむ映画を」。 案内係は言った。 「ありがとう」。 Kaiは言った。 「これは楽しみであることを行っている」。 Rinは言った。 それらは映画館に入り、坐った。 「NO! 放っておいてはいけないOuija板を!

誰かは叫んだ。 「締めなさい!

誰か他の人は叫んだ。 RinおよびKaiはそれがKaitoおよびMeikoだったことを見るために向き直った。 「ハァッか。 何であるここにする2か」。 頼まれるRin。 「オハイオ州… umm私達はLukaおよびGakupoで調査することいたここに」。の Kaitoは言った。 「なぜか」。 尋ねられるKaiに。 「私達はそれらが」。日付を記入していることを考える Kaitoは言った。 「しかしここにたわごとを言われた鶏は締まらない」。 Meikoは肩の打つKaitoを言った。 「オハイオ州ちょうどある…」 Kaitoは言ったが、彼はスクリーンをバックアップに見た。 それにによって火に!」ある今だけを残さないように「私はそれらに言った 「Um…」 案内係の1つは来た。 彼はでありライトグループで点滅する。 「私は去るために4に頼まなければならないだろう」。 「私達か」。かなぜ何 尋ねられるKaiに私が」。これらの人々との会話を有するのを見なかったことを「考えてはいけない 案内係は言った。 「健康計画通りに行かなかった。」 Kaiは彼らが劇場を立ち去ったと同時に言った。 「ええ私は知っている。」 Rinは答えた。 「助け米国!

彼らは何人かの人々が叫ぶのを聞いた。 「ハァッ…か」。 Rinは見を言った。 「ディディミアム


End file.
